Dulce venganza
by Mizuki Duki-Chan
Summary: La venganza es dulce y más si son rosados y húmedos ¡ah! Dulce venganza :3


-Tsk… malditos cuentos de hadas de mierda- refunfuñó un pelirosa mientras cierra un libro con brutalidad llamando la atención de una rubia (wow wow ¡que hace Natsu leyendo! XD)

-¿Natsu qué pasa?- dijo una rubia realmente sorprendida ante el comentario de su nakama

-cómo es posible que tengas mierda como estas- dijo en tono molesto mientras señalaba el libro tirado en el piso (pobre librito el que hiso XD)

-que tiene de malo mi libro- dijo un tanto confundida

-esa historia no es justa-

-no te entiendo-

-el dragon es el villano que secuestra a la princesa-

-¿y?

-¿y? ¡Y! ¡Esos idiotas están totalmente equivocados!

-Natsu si lo piensas todas las historias son así-

-¿¡qué dices!?-

*mente de Lucy

¡Acaso Natsu nunca ha leído! ¡La típica historia de la doncella y el príncipe!

*mente de Lucy*

En cuanto Lucy salió de sus pensamientos miro la cara del chico pelirosa totalmente enojado con un ¿¡libro!? Así que solo suspiro yéndose a la cocina para preparar la cena

Después de unos cuantos minutos la casa de la maga celestial tenia impregnado un delicioso aroma, en fin la comida ya estaba lista solo era de esperar para que Lucy sirviera los platos

-aquí tienes- dijo la ojimarron mientras sonreía con calidez a su nakama poniéndole el plato de comida enfrente de el

-gracias Lucy-

Los minutos pasaron y en las barrigas de Natsu y Lucy también la comida realmente estuvo deliciosa

Natsu solo se quedo pensativo mientras miraba el suelo a Lucy le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su amigo

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto

-no es nada solo sigo pensando sobre la historia-

-*risa* ¡cielos hasta que al fin un libro te saca problemas en la mente!- dijo en tono burlón la rubia mientras trataba de no reír mas.

-¡oyes, si que eres una burlona!-

La rubia tenía la cara roja de las risas aguantadas y al ver que Natsu seguía gritándole a su libro no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas tanto se estaba riendo que su estomago comenzó a dar pequeñas contracciones haciendo que le doliera en fin termino en el suelo roja como los tomates en primavera mientras sujetaba su estomago con ambas manos y como una loca seguía riendo

-o-oyes ¡cálmate quieres!- bufo el ojiverde mientras miraba como la ojimarron reía

-l-l-lo siento p-pero *estalla en más risas*-

La mente de Natsu imploraba venganza ya que su mejor amiga se burlaba de el…

-con que reír quieres eh… entonces reirás mas fuerte *risa malévola*-

Natsu miro de una manera escalofriante a Lucy, claro Lucy no lo noto por sus risas escandalosas la maga celestial se canso de reír mucho y se recostó en el suelo boca arriba mientras jadeaba y con sus dos brazos estirados ¡vamos Natsu es tu oportunidad de vengarte!

-r-realmente lo siento Natsu- dijo mientras su rojo rostro sudaba

El cazador de dragones no tomo en cuenta la disculpa de su compañera su mirada decía algo como "te are sufrir Lucy hearthfilia" Natsu no era tonto ni nada espero a que la rubia se quedara agotada y cerrara sus achocolatados ojos para poner su plan en marcha

Lucy sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en la cómoda alfombra de su casa parecía como una princesa por lo tanto el D.S camino cauteloso donde estaba la rubia dormida se sentó sobre ella sin hacer esfuerzo de despertarla pero se quedo mirándola por unos cuantos segundos lucia realmente… hermosa Natsu sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y un leve involuntario sonrojo se presento en sus mejillas

-bien Natsu concéntrate- pensó el pelirosa

El dragon slayer poso sus dos manos sobre las caderas de Lucy y ¡dios cuanto disfrutaba tener sus manos ahí! Comenzó a mover los dedos rápidamente y en la cara de Lucy se notaba que quería reír abrió sus ojos de un golpe y al ver que Natsu estaba encima de ella solo les diré que pensó algo malo…

-¡NATSU BAJATE DE MI AHORA!- Demando la rubia con un sonrojo en su rostro

-querías reír entonces vamos a reír- carcajeo el pelirosa mientras sus cosquillas aumentaban

Lucy tomo mucho aire – ¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SENTIA!-

Las risas molestas de Lucy aumentaban cada vez mas mientras tanto Natsu disfrutaba tener a Lucy a su merced Natsu bajo su cabeza un poco y deposito un lindo y delicado beso en su nariz

Lucy quedo totalmente paralizada ante ese acto de su amigo mientras ese maldito sonrojo violento apareció en su cara

-q-q-que a-acá-acabas de h-hacer- tartamudeo la rubia con su cara roja

Natsu solo la miro como enrojecía cada vez más se bajo de ella estallando en carcajadas -¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA MIRA TU CARA LUCE BUAJAJAJAJA!- carcajeo el pelirosa

-¡qu-que!- titubeo la rubia mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos /entonces natsu quiere pelear ¡eh! Entonces esto es la guerra/ pensó la rubia poniendo una mirada demoniaca, natsu se quedo confundido por la mirada de su amiga

/es el momento/ pensó la rubia y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo contra el… pero bueno lucy no cayó sobre natsu muy bien como digamos… lucy aterrizo cara a cara, sus piernas sobre la cintura del peli rosado y sus delgados brazos en la nuca del pelirosa y bueno… como nuestro D.S tiene buenos reflejos sostenía la cintura de lucy con ambas manos ¡dios la posición perfecta para un beso!

-n-natsu…- susurro la rubia mientras se perdía en los ojos jade del pelirosa

-l-luce…- murmuro el pelirosado mirando con atención los rosados labios de su compañera

Por alguna razón lucy no quería separarse de su amigo ni natsu de lucy, lucy quería saber cómo sabían esos labios y al mismo tiempo quería vengarse así nuestra lucy querida para romper los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre natsu y ella decidió darle un beso un poco torpe pero con ¿amor? Pronto ese beso tan inocente comenzó a tornarse más agresivo pero sus pulmones imploraban aire y no tuvieron más opción de separarse ambos jadeando y algo sudorosos

-lu-lu-luce ah-ahora me toca *jadeo* v-vengarme a-a mi- balbuceo el pelirosa mientras miraba de una manera seductora a la rubia

-¡q-que di…!- la rubia no pudo continuar porque natsu volvió a atrapar sus labios lucy abrió su boca para tomar más aire pero natsu aprovecho eso para introducir su lengua, la rubia al sentir como natsu metía su lengua a su boca se sonrojo a más no poder al principio eran pequeños roses pero conforme movían sus lenguas era mayor el placer para ambos, ambas lenguas bailaban el aire llamo y tuvieron que separarse pero al separarse un pequeño y fino hilo de saliva los unía natsu siguió el hilo de saliva para después toparse con los labios de la rubia y para finalizar deposito un tierno beso

-nee, luce- susurro el pelirosa mientras abrazaba a la rubia

-si, natsu- respondió la rubia correspondiendo al abrazo

-podrías castigarme más a menudo- dijo el pelirosa soltando una risilla traviesa

-idiota- contesto la rubia abrazando al ojijade con más fuerza para disimular su sonrojo

END


End file.
